


Saved by the Gods.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cherryberry - Freeform, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fellcest - Freeform, Gods, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral, Oral Sex, Sex with gods, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans, Vaginal Sex, collar and chain, edgeberry, offered sacrifice, pet of the gods, skeleton wolves, underfell brothers as wolves, underfell wolves, underrfell, underswap - Freeform, us sans x uf brothers, us x uf, wolf - Freeform, wolffell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: It didn't go like how it had been planned to. He had accepted his fate and found it taking an unexpected turn. Though he can't find it within himself to complain how things have turned out. For he shall walk upon the path set out before him chosen by the Gods that his hometown oh so greatly worships. He will do whatever it is that is required of him by the gods.





	Saved by the Gods.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this at like three am on my phone so hopefully it’s okay.

They saved my life.

The chains connecting to the collar around my neck jingle as I shift. 

I owe them for that and how else do you repay two gods? I can only see that I can thank them by giving them what they want... Even if it’s my body. I can’t help but moan as the larger of the two licks the entrance I had formed for them. I find my hands clutching my blue bandana that’s on the ground. I came here in a white robe with my bandana hidden to be offered to them. I was the sacrifice, chosen by our shrine master, for them to eat so that good fortune will come. 

However it wasn’t what I expected...

I expected to die and to be eaten... But when I came face to face with them they let me live. I’ve never seen the two in person and the area is hidden from view of the village. I know it’s so the young ones can’t watch the sacrifice being eaten. I was stunned to see how amazing they looked compared to statues or drawings. 

They have skeleton bodies like me and my brother but they have sharp teeth. They have red eyes and the smaller one we call Red has a single gold tooth. They have black fluffy looking ears coming out from their skulls. They have paws on their hands and feet that they stand on; the fur ends at about mid way up the arm or leg. They have their red ectobodies, or magic made bodies, formed from below the rib cage down the legs disappearing into the fur. They have black wolf tails that look a little long and fluffy. They only have one article of clothing on too. Red has a red collar with slightly large gold studs that are all just in one line, meanwhile the biggest one we call Edge has on a red scarf. 

I let them shred the clothes those at the shrine gave me. I watched as they took me in sharing a few barks and whines. I waited and closed my eyes wanting them to just get it over with. My hands clenching my bandana that was in my hand like a good luck charm. 

Finally I hear them move and as I expect the pain of being eaten the bite is gentle. 

My eyes snap open as I feel the gentle bite on the back of my neck. I was lifted up into the air by Edge and they took me deeper into the woods. I was truly confused at this point. I just hoped that they weren’t going to take their time. 

For a moment my mind flashes to how my brother pleaded for me to not be sent... How he pleaded for someone else to do it... But there’s no arguing with the decision. It’s a part of who we are and the shrine master will always know who it must be. There is no ifs ands or buts about it. Papyrus, his nicknames are Stretch and Honey, was held back to not stop it. It was happening whether he liked it or not. 

It also meant that I can never go back... Especially with the fact that they haven’t eaten me so far.

A part of me longed to be back in Stretch’s arms, even though I had accepted my fate not long after the announcement.

When they put me down it was in a cave where they used magic to chain me to the wall. 

I dropped my bandana on the ground in surprise. I froze when they had started rubbing themselves all over him. I then slowly realized what they were doing. I was being marked which meant that they wanted to keep me. I closed my eyes as a part of me felt so relieved that I wasn’t going to die. I knew that this is the way I can repay them for letting me live. I must show my appreciation after all. I gasp as Edge mounts me. 

Edge uses his front paws to hold my waist like he’s steadying me. He bucks his hips towards me as I am on my hands and knees. 

My breath stutters for a brief moment as I feel his large cock grinding against me with each thrust. I almost hold my breath when the tip catches against the entrance to my slick pussy. I wait as he does it again finally sliding his cock into me. I call out at the penetration as I feel that his cock is just so big and thick. My eyes blink and I watch as Red comes around in front of me while Edge hilts within me.

Red moves up placing his front paws on my shoulders. He brings his cock closer to my face. 

Edge leans over me giving a demanding rough gruff. 

Though it wasn’t much it made the message clear. 

If Edges mate Red feels good then I’ll good. 

So like an obedient pet I open my mouth taking Reds cock in. 

Red lets out a moan of pleasure as I begin sucking at his cock. 

Edge lets out a low pleased rumble that sends pleasant shivers down my spine. He pulls back until only his tip is inside before he thrusts back inside. 

I moan at the snap of Edges hips which sends pleasant vibrations on Reds cock. I keep going while moaning at Edges pace that almost feels brutal. I’m not sure they’ll hold much back as I can feel Edge moving faster and harder. I think they are also testing my limits. I just can’t get enough especially once Red begins thrusting as well. My body rocking back and forth from the thrusting. I’m sure by this point my star eye lights have become heart shaped; done so by how much I’m loving this and the pleasure it brings along with it. 

Red is starting to make slightly whines and yelps, and though I panic at first, I notice it’s all pleasure sounds. He keeps bucking his hips as I continue sucking. 

I can feel Edges cock start to bulge as his knot begins to form. I can also feel him starting to lose his consistent pace a little as it gets sloppy. My mouth stretches open more as Reds own cock also begins to form a knot. I know that they are close to cumming and as expected for their species they are going to knot me. My eyes fall to being half open as I find my body heating up even more in arousal. I can’t help it as thoughts about being knotted by them is just so appealing. I moan out in a slight plea for them to do it, for them to knot me. I feel so hyped up in excitement when their knots snag in my entrance and behind my teeth. I can tell that this is it and they’re going to do it. 

Red is the first to cum with a howl of pleasure. He pumps his cum into my mouth and all I can do is swallow what I can. 

Edge isn’t too far behind. His howl of pleasure is definitely more dominant as he cums in me. 

They tug a little to check how well we are tied together. They seem pleased that the tie is perfect. 

I’ll be stuck here like this until their knots soften so they can pull out. I however don’t find myself minding all that much. My eyes drift closed as I relax, while staying awake, when they start licking me mostly around my head and neck. I swear it feels like they are praising me for how well I did. I must admit it feels nice.

After awhile their knots finally soften allowing them to pull out. They do so moving away and I ignore my aching jaw and I want to relax. 

However a rough sounding voice interrupts it causing me to open my eyes halfway. “Clean us and only then can you rest.” 

I understand and since Red has moved close again I start with him. I make sure his cock is clean by licking it. I listen to Reds pleasing slight huffs at me doing this. I pull away when I’ve finished cleaning him. 

Red moves away and Edge takes his place.

For a moment I can’t help but stare in awe at the large cock before me. I can’t believe it fit inside me and I can only imagine how big the knot looked. I get to work cleaning his cock and he pulls away when satisfied.

“Rest for now. We’ve got some work to do.” Red tells me as I can see his mouth moving as he speaks. 

I nod my okay and lay down on the ground.

The two gods leave and I’m sure it’s to possibly give good fortune to my hometown. It’s gotta be it as not long later I hear their howls. 

We always hear their howls when they wish to bring upon good fortune for some time. 

I close my eyes ready to let myself rest. 

They’ll be back but I trust them completely.

I am Blue, my name is Sans but I’ve gotten used to my nickname from the blue I wore, and I am the loyal pet of the gods. Because they rescued me. I know that this is truly my fate in life and I will do my best. 

For them.

For the fact that it’s my destiny. 

The end.


End file.
